Transplantable lines of dimethylbenz(a)anthracene (DMBA) induced fibrosarcomas induce cellular and humoral immune responses dependent on use of adjuvants, age of chicken, and host pretreatment. Serum antibody (ELISA-assay) is inducd also by embryo fibroblasts and by primary DMBA-induced tumors. The degree of crossreactivity between different primary tumors, transplantable tumor lines, and embryo cells will be studied, and the effect of preimmunization on subsequent sensitivity to DMBA induction f primary tumors will be determined. Attempts at inducing tolerance and/or suppressor cells to these tumors will also be made. T-cell subpopulations of these immune responses to tumor antigens will be studied with the help of monoclonal antibodies to be developed. The tumor line specific metastatic properties of these tumors will be examined. Sublines of a tumor with a marked tendency to metastasize to a single organ will be compared with respect to adherence to or growth stimulation by cells from that organ in vitro.